Messed Up Crush
by obriens
Summary: Olette and Hayner are best friends. After some years, she devolped other kind of feelings for him. But she never told him anything. Now Hayner is starting to fall for Kairi, who is mentally sick. Is it to late for Olette? Can she fix her mess? HxO/NxR/SxK
1. This cannot be

Disclaimer: As the usual, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, got it memorized?

Axel: Hey! You stole me that!

Me: Who cares? Now shut up!

Roxas: Would you guys start?

Larxene: Shut up!

Olette: HEY! This is my fic, not yours! Get a life!

* * *

We were sitting at our usual table, Naminé was so happy talking with Roxas. They look so sweet together, but sometimes I wonder if Roxas still wants Xion, but he has to get over it! Xion's gone, and she won't come back. I was talking with Kairi about guy's stuff when she suddenly dropped her juice on the floor, she said she will be back in a minute. I noticed that Pence was annoying Demyx with his hair. Then I wondered, where's Hayner?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Axel came in and started screaming

"Guys! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What's wrong, Axel?" Roxas asked

"I've got the most awesome news!"

"Just let it out!" I screamed

"Hayner is gonna ask Kairi out in five minutes!" when he said that, I felt like if my heart stopped beating and how it was dying slowly

"Oh no! Oh, hell, no!" Larxene cried, knowing my feelings for Hayner

"Olette, wait!" Pence and Roxas cried before I ran away to the girls' bathroom

"Did I say something wrong?" they all looked at him

I started crying, I locked myself in the bathroom, I wanted to be alone. I really liked Hayner since we were in Elementary School, he doesn't know it obviously. It's not fair! I've been his best friend since we were born, then, out of nowhere, comes a new girl to the town and he falls for her! I was crying so hard, this was so unfair! After a few minutes, someone came in, she didn't saw me, but she heard me, as I heard her too. She was crying

"Damn Hayner! Why did he have to ask me out? Why isn't Sora with me?" she kept crying

"Kairi?" I got out from where I was

"O-Olette? What are you doing here? You know, about Hayner–"

"I know, that's why I'm here. So, congratulations, you have a boyfriend who replaces Sora"

"WHAT? I'm not cheating on Sora!"

"Then why are YOU dating MY Hayner?"

"HE asked me out! And just so you know, I REFUSED TO!"

"What? You–"

"He asked me out and I felt my self broken, I remembered he's not here anymore and how mad would he be if I say yes, and I remembered he would make a dramatic jealous scene and he would say 'You will date her over my dead body!', and I explode against Hayner, he should hate me for reject him in front of the whole school"

"So you aren't dating Hayner?"

"Of course not!"

"I guess, I made a mistake" I said shyly

"Yes, you do, lovesick brunette!"

"I guess I owe you an apologize, but, why don't you wash your face? It's pretty messy, were you crying about–?"

"Yes, I was. I don't wanna think about him so much"

"I guess it doesn't feels good"

"Yeah, you won't want to know how it feels. Now get out of here! Hayner's looking for you, Miss Smartpants!" she pushed me out of the bathroom

I walk to my locker, I didn't want to meet Hayner. Just when I got there, I took my books and I closed my locker, but when I was just about to walk away, I crashed with somebody, somebody I really didn't expect to see...

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I–"

"Hey, it's O.K, Darling"

"S-S-S–"

"Yeah, I'm back"

* * *

Me: Who do ya think it will be?

Roxas: Its–

Kairi: Do you want me to shut you up or should Naminé do it first?

Naminé: I would love too

Roxas: Nami? You Ok? Why don't ya sit down and–

Naminé: YOU FUCKIN MEAN BOYFRIEND!

Roxas: Holy mother of crap!

Sora: Just review if you want anything else


	2. No Way

**A/N: Another chap! I've been REALLY busy right now, not to mention my writer's block XD But I'm still alive! So, here's the 2nd chapter of I'd lie! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts neither Taylor Swift's songs and I never will. Get over it!**

**

* * *

No way**

"Seifer!"

"Yes, darling?"

"W-When d-did y-you come h-here?"

"A few days ago, I guess you aren't upset for what happen a year ago"

***Flashback***

In the Winter Dance, all the students of 8th grade of Twilight Town's High School were on the big Gym, everything was just perfect for the little gang

"Olette, ya sure ya dun wanna dance?" a spiky blonde asked

"No, I've told you before Roxas. Dance is not my stuff, ok?" the brunette answered

"Really? C'mon Olie, let's dance a bit!" a blonde took her arm and drag her to the dance

"Hayner, don't! I don't like dancing!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't know how to dance" she said shyly

"Then I'll teach you"

"Oh, no, please, Hayner. You don't have to"

"But I want to, so"

"Ok, just, let me take a last picture of the dance with my camera"

"Sure, go ahead"

The brunette walked back to her table when someone caught her by her arm. She turned back and gasped but then she relax when she discovered who was the one who approached her.

"Oh my God! Seifer, you scared me!"

"Really? I'm sorry, darling"

"So why are you here? I mean, I thought you'll be dancing with Fuu"

"Fuu is not my type"

"I thought so"

"You are"

"What?"

"C'mon, babe. Let's get out of this party, I'll show you what 'fun' means" he grabbed her by her wrist, she tried to run but he was too strong

"Seifer! Let me go!"

"Umm– Nah"

"Let me go!"

"I don't think so, darling"

"Help! Anyone! Pence, Roxas!" Seifer pushed her out of the Gym

"Shut the hell up"

"HAYNER!"

**-xXx-**

A few tables from the door, the blonde with brown eyes heard his name. He heard the voice of his beautiful angel, Olette. He ran through the crowd just to find out if something bad had happened to her.

"_Olette, where did you go?"_

Without a clue of Olette, Hayner ran table by table, he searched in the dance floor, near the girls bathroom, in the bar, in the DJ's station, even in the game center where Roxas was beating Demyx in DDR (Dance Dance Revolution).

Nothing.

He kept running until he heard another screamed, this time, it sounded louder. He ran again, this time he made his way to the door, and then, he heard it, his name being calling from his angel...

"Hayner! Hayner, please help me!"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!"

Hayner pushed the door and he got out, then he saw him. Seifer was trying to abuse of Olette. Hayner's eyes showed hate, and pain.

**-xXx-**

"How do you dare to call her bitch! You bastard!" he punched Seifer on his face

"Oh, so you came to rescue your princess? Too late! 'Cause I'm gonna get her you both want it or not"

Hayner looked at Olette. Her orange strapped dress was now all dirty and it had a few drops of blood. Seifer had hit her. He broke her lower lip. That made Hayner angrier. Her angel has been treated as trash, she's gotten hurt, inside and outside. The sound of her crying just made it worse. Hayner explode against Seifer.

Seifer was a really good fighter. He has actually been in the correctional, twice. Olette was scared, Hayner was angry, and Seifer was full of joy.

"What is it, blondie? Give up? I don't have the whole night, Olette is waiting for me, if you know what I mean"

"You motherfucker!" (A/N: Pardon my french XD)

Hayner kicked him in his gut and then he tackled him on the ground. He started punching Seifer on the face, even though Hayner was pretty harm too. With blood covering his face, he didn't bother to stop. It was less then what he actually deserved. Olette was just horrified, she never thought Hayner could be like this. This was a side she has never known from him. Hayner kept punching him 'till he was unconscious and even though he passed out, Hayner didn't give up.

**-xXx-**

Olette stood up weakly, almost falling when she tried. She walk to Hayner and led her hand on his shoulder

"Hayner?" she asked softly

"O-Olette"

"Seifer gave up, you can stop by now"

Hayner stood up very slowly, like in a slow motion-moment. He looked around the hall way and he saw some teachers and some cops staring at him. He looked back at Olette who has already wiped her tears. She smiled weakly and he just grinned. Hayner was ready to go and tell the people about the situation when a petite hand caught his. He stopped immediately and looked back at Olette. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Hayner" she whispered in his ear. He couldn't help but smile and hug her back

"I'll always be there for you, Olie. Always"

**-xXx-**

After that, Olette let go and they both walk into the Gym again. Roxas and Pence were horrified with Hayner's several scars and with Olette's look. Pence took Hayner to the bathroom, meanwhile, Roxas took care about Olette asking her about what happened. Olette didn't want to talk about it, but it was Roxas. Roxas and Olette have been friends since they were eight. Olette couldn't lie to him, he knew her too well. Once again, if Seifer was in it, it was also Roxas' problem. He hated Seifer, and she couldn't blame him.

After what happened several minutes ago. She was scared, she could tell Naminé felt like this when Seifer kidnapped her just for have fun. But for Roxas, it meant war. Taking Naminé away from Roxas when they were 4 years old was just the worst that Roxas has ever been into. With some exceptions of having no mother and a lot of hard stuff in Roxas' life. She always thought how could his heart still be strong enough to survive?

"Olette, did ya hear me?"

"Huh? I'm sorry Roxas, what did you say?"

"I said, wut happen in there? Wut did Seifer do to ya? I mean, if he did anything to you, I swear if Hayner didn't kill 'im, then I would!"

"Oh, Roxas. You shouldn't worry so much. I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay? Now just relax, is it so important to you?"

"Olette, we met a long time ago, ya know me too well. I wun forgive 'im fur wut he did to Naminé"

"Roxas, get over it!" the girl exclaimed "Besides, tomorrow starts our Summer Vacation!"

"Yeah," he sighed "Guess I should be a bit happy for it, but it's just that wut he did to 'er was so–"

"Cruel?"

"Yeah! Cruel! Um, who said that?" he turned back, it wasn't Olette

"I did, Roxas!"

"Oh, Xion! I thought ya was with Larxene somewhere"

"I came here to talk to Olette"

"I better leave ya alone, gurls!" he left the table

The ebony-haired girl locked eyes with Olette. The brunette gulped as Xion smirked mischevously. The black haired girl gave the brunette the 'Game Over! You have to tell me everything!' look.

"So," the green eyed girl started "What do you want to talk about?"

"I came to talk about Hayner"

"W-What?" Olette stood there dunbfounded

"Ya heard me, Hayner"

"W-What do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?"

"Green"

"Hobby?"

"I would say...argue?"

"Birthday?"

"October 17th"

"Sister's name"

"Larxene Struganov," she raised an eyebrow "why are you asking me this?"

"I'm the one who makes the questions here!" the girl shouted

"Okay..." the brunette said oh-so-slowly

"What do ya know 'bout his dad?"

"Larxene told me Hayner looks just like him."

"Do you love him?"

"What? NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Liar!"

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the 17th_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_When you asked me if I loved him_

_I'd lie_

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? I know it's short, but as I said before: WRITER'S BLOCK! Well, hope you liked it! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE? NO flames, please! Bye-bye!**


End file.
